


Un héroe común III

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane sigue distante. Todo ha sido muy difícil. No termina de perdonarle que en su anterior visita a la Tierra no fuera a verla. Thor lamenta que las cosas hayan sucedido así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un héroe común III

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la película de Avengers. Serie secuela de la serie de Un hombre común, aunque puede leerse como una viñeta independiente a las anteriores.

Jane sigue distante. Todo ha sido muy difícil. No termina de perdonarle que en su anterior visita a la Tierra no fuera a verla. Puede entender la situación, es una mujer inteligente, pero no deja de resentirlo. Thor lamenta que las cosas hayan sucedido así. Olvida que en Midgard el tiempo transcurre diferente, que para Jane ha sido más de un año de separación. Meses de incertidumbre tras el intento de conquista de Loki. 

–¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? 

Se ha pasado las últimas horas explicándole todo lo sucedido en la batalla de la torre Stark. Aquello no le agrada nada, ¿por qué la gente de SHIELD guarda todo en secreto? ¿Qué clase de engaños y juegos de poder hay en aquel pequeño planeta? 

La mira con atención. Se encuentran en el apartamento que Jane comparte con su amiga Darcy. Está sentada en el sofá al lado de la ventana, con las piernas encogidas sobre el sillón, abrazando sus rodillas. El cabello suelto le cae sobre los hombros y mueve un pie con una especie de tic nervioso. Está procesando todo lo que le ha dicho, mientras él la observa desde el sillón del frente.

Finalmente, Jane se quita un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo acomoda detrás de la oreja al tiempo que se gira a verlo. 

–Si solo había super héroes en esa pelea… ¿Cómo murió el agente Coulson? 

Thor desvía la mirada ante ese recuerdo. Loki apareciendo detrás del agente y atravesándolo con su lanza. Rápido, sin dudarlo. Sabe que su hermano fue el causante de la muerte de muchos otros humanos durante su visita, pero esta es la que duele, a este lo conocía. 

–Fue antes de esa pelea –declara con tono grave.

Luego trata de explicárselo de la manera más delicada posible, aunque no sabe si es posible. 

Puede ver que la respiración de Jane se vuelve más pesada al escucharlo. Desvía la mirada mientras mordisquea distraídamente un dedo que apoya contra sus labios mientras lo escucha. 

–Se enfrentó a Loki –resume ella finalmente, cuando él termina su explicación.

Thor asiente, avergonzado por las acciones de su hermano. Duda que hacerle entender las motivaciones de Loki sirva para algo, no cambia la realidad. 

–¿Tú lo viste todo? –Pregunta ella confundida–. ¿No pudiste evitarlo? 

Resiente el tono de reproche en la voz de Jane, aunque baja la mirada. 

–No pude. Loki me había atrapado. 

Aprieta los puños, la mirada decepcionada de Jane le duele. No sabía que aquel agente había sido alguien cercano a ella. La única vez que los había visto en el mismo lugar, estaban peleando. 

Sin embargo, Jane no le está poniendo verdadera atención a él, no parece reprocharle lo sucedido, aunque él se reproche a sí mismo no haber estado a la altura para enfrentar a su hermano: pudo haber prevenido aquello. 

–Lo enfrentó solo –enfatiza Jane, mira con fijeza frente a sí, como si no pudiera creerlo–. Coulson se enfrentó a un semidios con un arma terrestre experimental. 

Thor frunce ligeramente el ceño, Jane empieza a sonar molesta y no está seguro con quien, pareciera que con el difunto Coulson. 

–Era un hombre valeroso y honorable –señala con profundo respeto. 

Sus palabras hacen sonreír ligeramente a Jane, aunque su expresión esté aun llena de tristeza. 

–Si él estuviera aquí, tendríamos una discusión al respecto –señala con un deje mezcla de burla y amargura que lo confunde. La sonrisa melancólica de Jane se acentúa y lo mira a los ojos–. No lo conocías. 

Thor entiende lo que está implícito en sus palabras. Él no lo conocía: ella sí. 

Quiere preguntar. Saber por qué ahora la afecta tanto la muerte de aquel hombre con el que la vio pelear airadamente en su primera visita a la Tierra. Entender la preocupación, poder consolarla entendiendo la magnitud de la pérdida. 

Pero ella desvía la mirada y se estrecha más las piernas contra sí misma. 

–Creo que te dejaré tener un momento a solas –declara el dios del trueno levantándose. 

Ella no lo detiene. 

Al salir de la salita y dirigirse a la cocina se encuentra a Darcy en ella. La mujer le sonríe con simpatía. No parece tan embargada de melancolía como Jane, ni resentirle tanto su ausencia en la anterior visita a la Tierra. 

–No sabía que el agente Coulson y Jane se conocían tanto –comenta Thor con lo que espera que sea tono casual. 

Darcy sonríe un poco menos. 

–Te perdiste muchas cosas en tu ausencia –señala la chica. 

En ese momento Thor cambia de opinión. No está seguro de querer saber nada.


End file.
